planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturnian Beast
The Saturnian Beast is one of the nine main species that first appeared in the written 'movie' adaption, The Planet Dragons. While it is heavy and large as it's in the Boulder Class, this incredible creature is likely to have Strike Class-dragon qualities. There is a notable specimen named Saturn trains in Dragon Kata martial arts. General Information Appearance The Saturnian Beast is one of the largest dragons, after the Jupiter Jovian. It usually has thick eyebrows, long horns, and feathery crests, in terms of facial/head features (in addition, they also have small barbels under their chin). Like the Uranian Reptile, this dragon usually comes in pale colors; mainly yellow, purple, and blue/green. Like the other gas planet-based dragons, the Saturnian Beast possesses a strong build in body structure, large-sized wings, and a tall stature. Their claws, chest-plates, and the base of their wings are darker than their main scale color. They also have long tails with a spherical-rattle at the end. Their rattles were removed by the 2015-update, and replaced with a feathery tip similar to Jupiter Jovians, except with a few encircling rings. Also, most of their scales have been changed into thick fur, and they now have spikes running along their backs. Abilities Fire Rings/Laser Beam The Saturnian is known for its ability to breathe powerful rings of fire, as well as a silver-laser that can incinerate anything in its path. The dragon can change either breath-type to use. At full potential, this beast can shoot a centered-laser with bright rings around it, making it lethal. Sometimes, the Saturnian just blows small rings of smoke instead of fire. Spinning Without stopping, the dragon can keep foes out of its range, by performing a rapid spin-attack in a fashion similar to. It uses the power of its rings to do such an ability. Strength, Speed, & Stamina Like other dragons, the Saturnian Beast is decent keeping-up a fast yet steady pace in flight, and an excellent match in battle, without feeling exhausted for a while. It can stay resistant to numerous painful hits, and even deflect certain attacks. Weaknesses "Ring-less" Without their collar of rings to give them extra range and power, Saturnians would be more vulnerable, plus their range of attacking becomes shorter. Aging Effects At first it is not awfully too bad throughout the Saturnian Beast's juvenile and young-adult stages, however it would take longer for the dragon to heal as it grows. This at least doesn't stop it from defeating any enemy in combat, luckily. Behavior & Taming By nature, Saturnians likely prefer to be quiet, and peaceful pacifists who guard their territory at all costs. They are often tamed by owners for their great values. This dragon is quite horse-like when training. Even young Saturnians are understandably obedient, and not lazy. They are very intelligent for Boulder Class dragons. If threatened however, this dragon will most likely turn hostile, and stand against the aggressor. Saturnians are often said to be wiser than other dragons. They could make easy social connections with their owners, and could hunt down food/prey when necessary, similarly to a wolf. As they grow older and wiser, Saturnian Beasts give advice and look upon younger dragons. Sometimes these gentle Beasts rest during their free-time, and whenever they listen to anything comedic, they'd likely stay silent while others would laugh or joke about it. Official Descriptions Development Bio "The Saturnian Beast is known as the 'Jewel of the Planet Dragons', as the dragon is easily characterized having a bright, beautiful ring-system around its neck. They're very smart and agile, despite being heavy at the same time. However when attacked, even the toughest fighters won't know what they're really up against..." Book of Solar System Dragons (1st Original Book) Book of Dragons 2.0 "Unlike most other dragons, the Saturnian Beast appears to be calm, gentle and militant. Even as a wild dragon, this creature often knows how to respect the brilliant nature around themselves." Book of Dragons 3.0 Coming Soon Creator's Description "A great, powerful and benevolent species. The Saturnian Beast will only fight when he believes it's required. He is naturally docile and quiet, though can get slightly aggressive when threatened, or insulted. With tough scales, big wings, and even a thick collar of rings, this beast is worthy a challenge that only a certain one would wish." Gallery Boulder Class.png|The Saturnian Beast is classified in the Boulder Class Trivia * Unlike the Jupiter Jovian, the Saturnian Beast doesn't get dizzy after executing its spin-attack. Category:Dragons Category:Boulder Class